


The Morning After - Frerard One Shot

by anakinbridger541



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Frank Iero, Tummy fetish, frerardsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: "Someone's hungry," Frank mused, nuzzling his stomach softly with his nose.Gerard rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."***********************************************************In which Gerard just wants more kisses, but his hunger is much too entertaining to Frank.





	The Morning After - Frerard One Shot

"Fuck....go faster, Frankie," Gerard panted, head pressed against the pillows as Frank thrusted into him again and again. He'd never had a round quite this good before, and he didn't want it to stop, but it was too good to be this slow. 

"Hang on, baby." Frank gripped his thighs harder before picking up the pace, grinding their hips together more quickly than ever. Gerard was better than good...he was fantastic. 'This is it,' Frank thought to himself, as Gee's heavenly moans continued to fill his ears. 'This is how I want to die.'

"Right, ah!...right there, Frank!" Gerard almost screamed, as the man above him slammed into his prostate over and over again. He could feel himself about to climax, his whole body enraptured in pleasure and ready for the sweet release.

"M'close, baby," Frank groaned, a spurt of pre-cum escaping him. 

Gerard gasped and gripped the sheets even harder, crying out Frank's name once more before coming to a crescendo, his hot, white seed spilling all over he and Frank's sweat covered bodies. That was enough to put Frank over the edge as well, as he let out one more loud moan before cumming, consummating the evening as his head fell back, releasing his hold on Gerard's now-bruised legs. 'Damn...what a night.'

"That...that was...amazing." Frank sank back, sitting on his heels and wiping some sweat from his upper lip.

"Yeah...so good," Gerard replied breathlessly, his chest heaving as his heart pounded in his chest and ears.

Frank looked down at his finished worked, grinning at the glistening boy. He crawled above him, pecking his lips softly before kissing down his chest, sucking softly as he went. Gerard hummed in pleasure, as Frank carefully lapped up the cum from his stomach and thighs. Once he was satisfied, having removed every trace of the white stickiness, Frank pressed one more kiss to the dark hickey on Gerard's hip before laying down beside him, putting an arm over the tired boy. 

"Sweets dreams, angel," Frank whispered, as he felt Gerard's breathing even out under his hand. He kissed the spot right behind his ear, then fell asleep, holding him close and his forehead to Gerard's back, listening to his heart beating softly.

*******************************************************************************************

Gerard opened his eyes a little, stirring and rubbing his forehead. He mumbled something incoherent, rolling onto his back and sighing softly, getting comfy. He could smell smoke faintly, and the warm body that had been pressed beside him was gone. 

"What time is it?" Gerard asked softly, not even opening his eyes.

"Just past ten." Frank turned his head back to look at him. He was sitting on the bed with his back to him, legs hanging off as he had a morning cigarette. Frank had pulled a pair of black boxers on, but nothing else as he breathed out another puff of smoke. "Why?" he added. "You got somewhere to be?"

Gerard shook his head. He wasn't working that day. I mean, yes, he had work scheduled for that day, but he definitely wasn't going in after that night. 'I'll just shoot the manager a text when he goes to the bathroom or something.'

"Good. That gives us more time." Frank leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Gerard smiled softly, opening his eyes and looking up at Frank, taking in his countenance fully. Frank had that adorable cinnamon roll smile on his face that had lured Gerard in the night before, the same deep brown eyes, that reminded Gerard's of an eager and curious puppy as soon as he'd met their gaze. He watched closely as Frank licked his lips, much the way he had the previous night as he'd undone Gerard's shorts, his eyes growing hungrier the more skin was exposed. The tattoos stemming down his neck to his arms and exposed torso entranced him with their intricate designs as one of the inked thumbs traced his cheek gently, curving around his soft dimples. Gerard really couldn't picture himself in a better place right now.

Frank was taking his time admiring Gerard too. He really was a sight to behold - his messy, black hair made a small, dark cloud around his face, a striking and lovely contrast to his pale complexion. Gerard's lashes blinked over shining, dark eyes that Frank felt he could get lost in forever. He caressed Gerard's smooth, pale cheek that had the faintest rosy glow to them, which Frank only found more adorable. He briefly brushed his thumb across Gerard's lips, those soft, oh so kissable lips that had wrestled and rubbed against his for countless moments the night before. So soft...so inviting...

"Are you just going to gawk at my fat lil' face, or are you gonna kiss me, Frankie?" Gerard finally said, a gleam in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Frank leaned down, brushing their lips together just for a moment, as he and Gerard kept their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes once more. Gerard and Frank had identical smiles on their faces as Gerard tilted his head back ever so slightly, engaging Frank in another tasteful kiss. Gerard put on hand to the back of Frank's head, running his hands through the tousled mop of brown locks as the kiss deepened, Frank's tongue caressing his front teeth. It was just getting to the good part, when suddenly-

Grrrrrrrrr. 

"What's that?" Frank whispered against Gerard's lips, only pulling back slightly.

"Nothing," Gerard replied smoothly, arching his back a little so that their bare chests touched, just for a moment, sending shivers down Frank's spine.

"Oh...my mistake...thought I heard something." Frank shook his head. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here." Gerard pulled Frank into the kiss again, closing his eyes as Frank's tongue slipped into his mouth, sweeping over it slowly. Gerard moaned softly. Frank didn't miss even one tiny place, completely covering every crevice from the roof of his mouth to under his own tongue. It was absolute paradise...until the soft growling sound met their ears again, this time more persistent about being heard.

"Alright..." Frank pulled back, looking down at Gerard. "Now I know I heard something."

"Really, Frankie, it's nothing," Gerard insisted, reaching for his hair, and pouting a little when Frank intercepted his hand, pushing it away gently. 

"No, I'm getting to the bottom of this, so you'll just have to be patient until-..." Frank stopped mid-sentence when the growling was heard once more, louder than ever. Gerard's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as Frank's eyes trailed down to the culprit of the noise - Gerard's empty belly. 

"Aha." Frank smirked a little, sitting up and making his way on his knees between Gerard's legs. Gerard watched as Frank's index and middle finger 'walked' up from his waist line to just above his stomach, poking it lightly.

"So this is the source of our interruptions, hm?" he wondered out loud. Frank smiled complacently as he received his answer in the form of another soft grumble, while Gerard brushed his top teeth over his lower lip. He'd ignored his hunger when he woke up, hoping for some more fun before they thought about leaving the bed for food, but his stomach (rudely) had other plans. 

"Seems like someone's hungry," Frank mused, leaning down and nuzzling his stomach softly with his nose.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Do you always let your tummy do the talking for you?" Frank teased, covering the whole area in Eskimo kisses. 

Gerard giggled a little, since he was pretty ticklish as it was. Frank smiled at this, starting to pepper his midriff in soft kisses, occasionally giving a little nip. He was starting to enjoy this quite a bit, just playing with his lover's soft belly, teasing his silky skin with his lips and teeth. 

Frank stopped to give Gerard a little break, since the latter was shaking slightly with laughter. He rested his head on Gerard's stomach, closing his eyes. Gerard smiled and rested a hand on Frank's head, tangling his fingers in his hair as Frank traced his finger across the top of his tummy, drumming lightly with his fingers. 

"This is cozy," Frank said after a few minutes, giggling a little when a growl tickled his ear. 

"Well I'm glad you're comfy, but if I don't get some food in me soon, I'm gonna start hallucinating." Gerard licked his lips, picturing how good a warm pancake, or a crispy piece of toast would taste right now. His mouth watered a little, just picturing the smells of bacon cooking, the sounds of sizzling in the pan. 

"Wow...when's the last time you ate something?" Frank looked up at him curiously.

"Last night," Gerard replied. "But it was only one piece of pizza, and we've definitely burned those calories, and then some." 

"Well what're you up for?" Frank asked, propping his chin up on his hand. 

"I could eat a horse," Gerard admitted, though he cringed a little at the image. 

Frank chuckled. "Well I'd never make you do something like that...hmm...but that gives me an idea."

Gerard made a face. What kind of ideas would he have gotten from that? 'Ugh...don't tell me he's got a donkey leg hidden in his freezer or something.'

Frank straightened up, looking down at Gerard and grinning. "All you gotta do is answer me one little question."

"And what's that?" Gerard asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Frank smirked, grabbing Gerard by the shoulders and pulling him up, putting them at eye level, before he whispered,

"...you want daddy to feed you?" 

Before Gerard could reply, he was kissed hard on the mouth, as Frank rubbed up against him. Gerard's eyebrows raised as he felt that Frank was already hard, the fabric of his boxers tight against his crotch. Frank moaned into Gerard's now open mouth, before shoving his back down onto the bed.

Gerard caught his breath as Frank knelt above him, his knees on either side of Gerard's head. He reached into his pants, licking his lips again as he ran his fingers along his own erection. Feels just about ready for him.

"So...I'll ask you again." Frank looked down at Gerard, who was eyeing the bulge in his shorts. "Do you want daddy to feed you?"

"Yes...please." 

**************************************************************************************

"Almost...almost got it, baby." Frank bit his knuckles, eyes closed tight as Gerard continued to work his member up and down with his tongue, sucking vigorously. He moaned loudly as Gerard took even more of his length into his mouth, Gerard's fingers working his balls in a most delightful way. It was almost more than Frank could process...but it was just enough to be perfect. 'Fuck...it's like the world's most amazing high...euphoria without a hangover.'

Before long Frank came, Gerard swallowing it all hungrily. He pulled off of Frank's cock, panting and licking the last few drops from his tip before falling back onto the bed. Gerard rested a hand on his stomach, rubbing it lightly as it adjusted to suddenly being full. Frank smirked.

"That fill you up, baby?" 

Gerard nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah..." he said a little hoarsely, before clearing his throat. "Yeah, it hit the spot...real good." 

Frank chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing his cheek. 

"You're really pretty with your lips all red like that, y'know?" he added, booping Gerard's nose.

Gerard giggled lightly, smiling up at Frank again. They'd only met the night before, but he was already taking real good care of him...well, in one respect anyways. Tonight, he would find out how well this guy actually cooked. Not that cooking was a great way to judge character, but it never hurt to have a man with some skill. Still...cooking could always be improved on, he supposed. 

Gerard's thoughts were interrupt by a low growling sound. He made a face, then looked up at Frank, grinning as a familiar blush spread across Frank's cheeks. 

"Seems like someone's hungry," Gerard mimicked, giving him a wink.

"Oh shut up," Frank mumbled, looking down and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as Gerard propped himself up on his elbows. 

"Well, uh...I mean...one good turn deserves another, right?"

Frank quirked an eyebrow, then noted the lump in the sheets below him. He grinned. 

"So baby's gonna take care of daddy now, hmm?" he cooed, caressing Gerard's cheek again.

"Unless you'd rather go eat at IHOP," Gerard teased, smirking up at him devilishly. 

"Nah...I think I'll stick around here and enjoy the morning after."

Needless to say, this was the beginning of a series of morning afters that spread across a series of many, many happy years together for Frank and Gerard. As far as happily ever afters go...well, those don't really exist. Let's just put it this way - they knew a good thing while they had it, and they held onto it as long as they both lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy, happy ending ;)


End file.
